Je vais être papa !
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Hermione est enceinte de Drago ...


Je vais être papa

By LoveHopeless

En ce samedi matin ensoleillé de juin, Hermione Granger, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, était assise à son bureau en train de corriger des copies. Ou plutôt, elle essayait de les corriger.

En effet, la veille Hermione avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte de six à sept semaines et cela la perturbée au plus au point. Sa dernière relation était finie depuis une semaine et elle s'était jetée le sort de contraception à chaque fois. Sauf avec une personne et Hermione espérait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle n'était pas enceinte de LUI.

Même s'il avait des sentiments pour LUI depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard et même si elle avait connu d'autres garçons, dont Ronald Weasley, ses sentiments envers LUI restaient inchangés et étaient devenus plus fort au fil des années.

Voulant se rassurer, Hermione jeta un sort pour verrouiller la porte de son bureau et mit ses copies dans un tiroir. Elle se leva de sa chaise et, prenant de la poudre de cheminette, elle disparût de son bureau pour réapparaître dans la cheminée de chez LUI.

Qui est-il ? Tout simplement Drago Malfoy. Et oui, ce dernier avait tourné le dos à son père et Voldemort, pour rejoindre, avec sa mère, les rangs de l'Ordre. Tout le monde avait été surpris de ce retournement de situation, particulièrement le trio d'Or, mais le comportement n'avait pas changé.

Drago et Hermione avaient finis par se rapprocher après la fin de la guerre, et vu qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait de relation sérieuse, ils avaient convenus de coucher ensemble avec une seule règle : pas d'attache, pas de sentiments. Alors ils se voyaient, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient célibataires, pour s'amuser, et tout ça dans le plus grand secret.

Entendant du bruit dans son salon, Drago sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui-ci.

« - Hermione ? _S'exclama Drago avec surprise._ »

Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Drago ne s'attendait pas la voir, et encore moins après leur dernière rencontre quelque peu chaotique. En effet, lors de leur dernière « soirée » ensemble, Drago et Hermione s'étaient disputé car Drago avait « rencontré » quelqu'un d'autre et qu'Hermione en était jalouse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda Drago une fois sa surprise passé._

\- Je suis enceinte, _répondit-elle simplement._

\- Et en quoi ta vie sexuelle me regarde ? _Cingla-t-il avec froideur._ »

Mais en réalité, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était jaloux qu'Hermione soit enceinte d'un autre que lui. Depuis longtemps, il ressentait de forts sentiments pour l'ancienne rouge et or mais il ne voulait pas lui dire, croyant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque.

« - On a couché ensemble il y a sept semaines et tu es le seul avec qui j'ai oublié de faire le sort de contraception, _déclara Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir._

\- Sérieusement ? _Fit-il, n'y croyant pas._

\- Oui, _dit simplement Hermione._ »

Choqué, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur son canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, ayant du mal à croire Hermione, même s'il voulait que cela soit vrai. SA Hermione est enceinte de LUI. La femme qu'il aimait porter leur bébé.

Mais pourquoi Hermione est venue jusqu'ici pour lui annoncer sa grossesse si elle ne ressentait rien pour lui ? _**« Pour que tu l'aides et que tu assumes ton rôle de père. »**_ railla sa conscience.

« - Je suis venue ici pour que tu l'apprennes par moi-même et non par quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne t'impose rien, _avoua-t-elle._ Tu peux continuer à vivre ta vie ou alors tu peux m'aider à l'élever mais je te laisse le choix.

\- Je ne vais pas faire comme si cet enfant n'a pas de père alors que c'est moi, _répliqua Drago._ J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Hermione, intriguée._ »

Peut-être qu'il allait lui avouer qu'il l'aimait et que cet enfant était le fruit de leur amour. _**« Arrête de rêver ma pauvre. »**_ ricana sa conscience.

« - Il serait préférable que tu viennes vivre ici à la naissance du bébé, _dit Drago._ »

A peine les mots furent sortit de sa bouche qu'il les regretta. Il est vrai qu'il serait plus pratique pour Hermione de venir vivre avec lui, mais pas seulement. S'ils vivaient ensemble, Drago aura tout le loisir pour observer Hermione, et inversement. Ils devaient tout s'avouer maintenant.

« - Pardon, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, _s'excusa-t-il._

\- Et tu voulais dire quoi ? _Questionna Hermione._

\- Si tu viens vivre ici avec moi, je serai l'homme le plus comblé d'Angleterre. Depuis longtemps maintenant, je ressens de forts sentiments pour toi et même si je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque … _commença-t-il à s'expliquer._

\- Je t'aime, _le coupa Hermione avec un sourire._

\- Quoi ? _Fit Drago, abasourdi._

\- Je t'aime, et j'accepte avec plaisir de venir vivre avec toi, _déclara tout simplement Hermione._ »

Plus qu'heureux, Drago attrapa le visa d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Etonnée au début, Hermione reprit ses esprits et répondit au baiser avec envie.

A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Drago colla son front à celui d'Hermione, la fixant dans les yeux.

« - Je vais être papa ! _S'exclama-t-il avec joie._ Je t'aime. »

Il déposa une multitude de baisers sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui sourit de joie. Elle était heureuse de savoir que celui qu'elle aimait, l'aimer en retour et leur enfant allait vivre entourer d'amour. Que demander de plus ? _**« Des années de bonheur ! »**_ soufflèrent les deux consciences en même temps.

 **FIN !**


End file.
